


By the Fire

by Diana924



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, p0rn fest fill, pre serie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>> C’è stato un tempo, e Neal Cassidy lo ricorda bene nei sogni, in cui Neverland non era un semplice nome su un libro, c’è stato un tempo in cui lui stesso aveva un altro nome.</i><br/>In quel tempo Neverland era un luogo, una sorta di prigione per lui che voleva andarsene ma allo stesso qualcosa di discretamente vicino al paradiso.<br/>Se poi pensa a lui, all’incontrastato signore di Neverland, a Peter Pan. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi i primi tempi eppure, c’era qualcosa in Pan che riusciva a sorprenderlo, qualcosa di familiare ma di estraneo allo stesso tempo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Fire

C’è stato un tempo, e Neal Cassidy lo ricorda bene nei sogni, in cui Neverland non era un semplice nome su un libro, c’è stato un tempo in cui lui stesso aveva un altro nome.

In quel tempo Neverland era un luogo, una sorta di prigione per lui che voleva andarsene ma allo stesso qualcosa di discretamente vicino al paradiso.

Se poi pensa a lui, all’incontrastato signore di Neverland, a Peter Pan. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi i primi tempi eppure, c’era qualcosa in Pan che riusciva a sorprenderlo, qualcosa di familiare ma di estraneo allo stesso tempo.

Era bella quella libertà, il far parte dei Lost Boys, di poter condividere i segreti di Peter. Certo, c’era pur sempre Felix che montava la guardia attorno a Peter Pan peggio di un mastino, se fosse stato possibile Felix sarebbe stato geloso anche dell’aria, ma Peter Pan era il signore di Neverland, e gli è sempre bastato volere qualcosa per ottenerla.

Era stato così la loro prima volta, vicino al fuoco, entrambi due ragazzi, lui con il cuore gonfio per la delusione, deluso da suo padre, da Hook e infine dalla vita stessa e Peter che lentamente lo baciava, un bacio dopo l’altro, lento, metodico, in attesa che lui aprisse la bocca per farvi entrare dentro la lingua.

Aveva risposto lentamente al bacio, quasi con dolcezza e inesperienza, grato che l’altro gli concedesse i suoi tempi e solo dopo qualche istante aveva portato le sue mani sulle spalle di Peter Pan per incitarlo.

L’altro gli aveva sorriso e lo aveva fatto stendere a terra, accanto al fuoco che crepitava, lui per terra e Peter sopra di lui che lo baciava dolcemente mentre con calma gli toglieva i vestiti, come se avessero avuto tutto il tempo del mondo.

C’era stato un momento in cui aveva avuto paura ma Peter era riuscito a rassicurarlo, baciandolo dolcemente e promettendogli che non gli avrebbe fatto male, e lui gli aveva creduto, in quel momento avrebbe creduto a qualsiasi cosa Peter Pan gli avesse detto.

Non aveva mai fatto quelle cose, il signor Darling le definiva o indecenze o follie di gioventù ma in quel momento non gl’importava, non mentre sentiva la mano di Peter che accarezzava quelle parti che in una conversazione tra gentiluomini non è bene nominare e lui non era riuscito a fare altro che gemere, ansimare e implorare l’altro di dargli di più.

“ Come vuoi Baelfire “ era stata la risposta maliziosa di Peter Pan prima di entrare dentro di lui, facendolo gemere di dolore a causa dell’intrusione. L’altro sembrò aver capito perché l’aveva baciato e accarezzato per quelle che gli erano sembrate ore prima di cominciare a spingersi dentro di lui con movimenti lenti e sempre più profondi. Baelfire aveva ansimato e gli era andato incontro col bacino, chiedendogli sempre di più, ansimando il nome dell’altro ogni volta e sperando che Peter lo baciasse ancora.

Peter non l’aveva baciato, si era limitato a toccarlo ancora e a muoversi cercando il proprio piacere, mentre li accanto il fuoco li stava illuminando. Baelfire era venuto gemendo il nome di Peter, il quale si era limitato ad ansimare e gemere, anche quando lui aveva cercato al sua bocca per un ultimo bacio, si era semplicemente allontanato.

“ Hai avuto quel che volevi, ora che ne farai? “ aveva chiesto Felix la sera dopo, proprio mentre lui si stava avvicinando a Peter per potergli chiedere se potevano trovare un posto per loro due soli. “ Non lo so, è stato eccitante, ma sai che non concedo il bis “ era stata la risposta del leader dell’isola prima di sfiorare il volto dello sfregiato. “ E io allora? “ aveva chiesto Felix. “ Tu sei l’eccezione Felix “ e detto questo Pan l’aveva baciato, un bacio dolce e romantico, il tutto mentre il fuoco ardeva mostrandogli chiaramente le loro ombre.

Era stata quella la sera in cui Baelfire aveva deciso che se ne sarebbe andato da Neverland, per sempre.


End file.
